


The Rainbow Connection

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DO NOT COPY, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, he's alright though, sharing rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: Tony never thought he'd ever have a soulmate. He'd gone his entire life being touched and yet the rainbows never appeared on his skin. Tony thought that he was doomed to be alone. But one alien invasion and a frozen super soldier changed everything.STONY Bingo 2020 round 2. N2 Soul Mate
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179
Collections: Adorable soulmate stories (primary Tony/Steve), Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	The Rainbow Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone say soulmate AU time? I’m excited for this fill. I hope y’all like it too. Prepare for some fluff and rainbows! Enjoy!! -Shadows

Tony had given up long ago on ever meeting his soulmate. Most people found theirs as kids or young adults. Tony was 42 and still all alone. When Tony was a child he would watch everyone go past with the rainbows colouring their skin wishing that it would someday happen to him. That his soulmate would touch him for the first time, skin to skin, and where they touched would light up in colour. But Tony was a Stark. He knew a happy ending wasn’t in the cards for him. Not when he didn’t even get a happy start.

But that didn’t stop Tony from holding onto the smallest shred of hope that maybe there was somebody out there for him.

That hope was what kept him going through Afghanistan, through becoming Iron Man, through Stane and his betrayal, through the palladium poisoning. It kept him alive. The hope that maybe, just maybe, there was somebody out there for him. If Tony ever let go of that hope, he knew he wouldn’t make it.

When Tony was called to SHIELD when Loki stole their glowing cube and mind fucked a whole bunch of agents, Tony wasn’t expecting what happened to happen. He was expecting to be yelled at by various agents, Fury very much included. He was expecting to do some pretty neat science with Dr. Bruce Banner who Tony very much wanted to be friends with. He was expecting to feel like shit every time he was in a room with Captain America because of the way his father used to use the ma against Tony when he still alive.

He wasn’t expecting for his whole world to change. 

“And why shouldn’t a guy let off a little steam?” argued Tony. He didn’t know why but every time he got near Loki’s glowstick of destiny he felt angry and bitter. He placed his hand on the good captain’s shoulder and looked out over the room. 

“You know damn well why so back off!” shouted back Steve. As he turned to look angrily at Tony.

And that’s when it happened. Steve, who had removed his gloves a few moments ago, lifted his right hand to brush off Tony’s left. Exactly where their skin touched lit up in beautiful rainbows. But with everyone arguing, nobody seemed to notice. Well, nobody except Tony.

Tony stood there in shock. He turned his hand around in front of him and marvel at the rainbows he never thought he’d ever get to see. His breathing sped up a little as he watched the colours grow over his thumb, pointer finger, and down towards his wrist. Time seemed to stand still and all Tony could focus on were the colours.

“Stark? You alright?” asked Fury drawing everyone’s attention onto Tony. And that was when they saw the colours.

As Tony stood there in shock Steve began to see the colours on his own hand. And that caught him off guard. He looked over at Tony to see the man almost shaking, but from what emotion he did not know. It was hard to tell, well, until Tony spoke.

“Stark?” asked Steve and Tony looked up for just a second before looking back at his hand.

“I… I never thought… I didn’t think… I thought I was all alone…” stuttered Tony his voice barely rising more than a whisper.

Steve didn’t know how to respond to that. Or well, to any of what was going on. Tony Stark was his soulmate and from the look and sound of things, it appeared that the man never thought that he’d ever have one. There was a certain insecurity in his voice that Steve was able to pick up.

But, before either of them could act on what had just happened, the room exploded and they were all thrown around. Steve helped Tony to his feet and the two went sprinting out of the room. They could worry about their new situation later. For now, the carrier was falling and they needed to fix that before everyone died.

They worked well together to fix the turbine. There was no doubt that they would. Soulmates were made to be the perfect match to each other. Of course, they were able to work well together. But that didn’t stop Coulson from dying. That didn’t stop Tony from grieving and figuring out Loki’s plan. That didn’t stop Tony from flying off to the tower to try and get a jump on him. That didn’t stop the portal from opening and all hell breaking loose.

And it didn’t stop the top brass at SHIELD from sending a nuke towards New York.

“I can close it! Can anyone hear me? I can close it.” Spoke Natasha over the coms and Steve sighed in relief.

“Do it!” he commanded but was quickly interrupted.

“No! Don’t!” shouted Tony and Steve looked up in confusion.

“I have a nuke incoming. And I know just where to put it.”

And that was when both Tony and Steve began to panic. Despite their earlier arguing, they were still soulmates and had only just found each other. They’d only just begun. Their story couldn’t be cut this short.

“J, put me on a private line to Steve.” Spoke Tony, his voice oddly level for what he was about to do.

“Stark? Don’t you dare. You’ll die!” shouted Steve through the coms as soon as JARVIS confirmed the link.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You deserve better.” Spoke Tony, his voice only cracking a little bit.

“No! Don’t you dare! I just got you!” screamed Steve as the connection died and Tony flew through the portal.

Steve didn’t stop screaming and pleading as Natasha closed the portal. His heart nearly stopped as he saw Tony fall through it. He nearly cried as Hulk caught him but did cry when he pulled Tony’s faceplate off and noticed that the arc reactor was dead and he wasn’t breathing.

“Please. Please don’t do this.” Whispered Steve as he placed a hand over Tony’s reactor. He’d removed his right glove so the colours were showing. “Please. We only just met. Please.”

But Tony didn’t stir. He didn’t breathe. He was gone. And Steve, well he didn’t know what to do. He’d only just met his soulmate. Sure, they’d argued, but everyone in that room was arguing earlier. They should have had time to work things out. To get to know each other. They should have had more time. Tears fell from Steve’s eyes and he leant down and gave Tony a small kiss on the forehead. It was the only kiss he was ever going to get.

But for once, luck was on Tony’s side. Neither knew what happened, but after the kiss, Tony’s heart started again and Tony was shaken awake by a coughing fit. Steve all but shouted in joy as he helped Tony sit up to relieve the pressure on his chest.

“Ow… everything hurts.” Complained Tony as his eyes scrunched up in pain. His chest was on fire.

“Hey, it’s alright. SHIELD is on its way. We’ll get you checked out.” Soothed Steve. There were still tears in his eyes.

The other Avengers took care of Loki while Steve helped Tony onto the jet sent for them and onto the carrier where medical was waiting. Despite their earlier arguments, Steve didn’t leave Tony’s side. They were soulmates. Their bond was special. He wasn’t going to just up and leave.

It took a bit for the doctors to get Tony checked over and on some pain medication. The whole time Steve sat off to the side, just watching and making sure Tony was alright. He didn’t need his soulmate dying on him again. But soon enough, the doctors left leaving just Tony and Steve in the secluded medical room.

“I… I guess we should talk everything over.” Spoke Tony after a moment of awkward silence.

“You almost died.” Stated Steve as he scooted in closer to Tony’s bed.

“It was the only way. The Security Council was going to nuke New York and nobody else could take it through the portal.”

“But you almost died!”

“I know. But if it meant you lived then it’s worth it.”

And that phrase sent Steve through a loop. It shook something inside of him. Just how many times had Tony put his life on the line for others? Seeing what Tony had just done made him feel absolutely horrible for the jab he’d taken at Tony about not laying down on the wire. He remembered reading something in Tony’s file about palladium poisoning and acting erratically while he was dying but also not seeking help. It made him worried.

“We’re… we’re gonna be alright now. We have to.” Spoke Steve as he reached out with his right hand to take Tony’s left. Their rainbows fit together perfectly.

“Fuck I sure hope so.” Sighed Tony as he laid back a little further on the bed. “You know what. I’m pretty hungry. We should get out of here and get some snacks. I like snacks.” Smiled Tony and Steve knew it was likely the pain meds talking because Tony’s eyes were getting a bit hazy.

“Tony, you’re attached to an IV and injured. You’re staying here.”

“But I’m hungry.” Whined Tony and Steve just shook his head fondly. 

“I’ll see about getting you a snack, but you’re staying here.”

Steve never did end up getting Tony his snack because not much later after their little conversation Tony was out like a light. He’d been through a lot; he deserved some rest.

A few days later, after a debrief and some tedious paperwork, Tony was allowed to go back to the tower. Steve went with him. That was when they truly started talking and working through the whole soulmates' things. Tony, well he confided in Steve his feelings about the whole situation. He never thought he’d get this and he was scared. He told Steve about Howard and everything he’d done to Tony. It made Steve furious that his once friend had hurt his soulmate like that.

Steve also spoke up on his feeling on the matter. How when he was a kid he also thought he was never going to get a soulmate with him being so small and sickly and how he thought the serum had stolen his ability to even have one. But now they had each other. They would be alright.

They would always be alright. It just took a little bit of work, but they were alright. 


End file.
